The Girl That Used to Be a Supreme Leader
by ElfiTheWriter
Summary: She was only fifteen...and pregnant. With everyone against her, except of one, how will Rachel McKenzie and her baby survive? 274x362
1. Chapter 1 - Gone

Rachel McKenzie was scared. It was one of the few times in her fifteen-year life that she was feeling that.

She felt her bruised arm hurting. A tear ran from her eye, not because of the pain, but because of what was happening to her. Why her? Why did she always had to be the one who suffers?

"_I love him! And he loves me too!"_

"_Really? I'm sure that he'll abandon you the next moment he'll learn about your secret!"_

Rachel rubbed her eyes. She wanted to clear all these thoughts from her mind…they seemed to happen a long time ago, but they actually happened an hour ago…

She was hiding in an old abandoned house a few blocks away from her house. It was dirty, it was dark, but it was a hideout. Her eyes stared out of the window next to her, looking at the moon. The Kids Next Door would making plans now on the Moonbase…

She wished she was a kid again. If she was a kid, she could go to the Moonbase to hide…or maybe nothing would happen if she was ten years old…

She hugged her legs and put her head on them. How long was she there? Twenty? Fifteen minutes?

Rachel never got decommissioned. Although, all the documents of the KND were saying that Rachel McKenzie, ex-Supreme Leader, got successfully decommissioned.

She would get decommissioned, but someone made her change her mind. _He _had helped her to cover her decommission, _he _had told her not to throw all these memories into a rubbish bin, _he _had loved her like no one had loved her before.

Rachel closed her eyes. Everything that happened was his fault. If she had got decommissioned like a loyal KND operative and Supreme Leader, she would have a normal life. She would forget him.

She would forget him.

Him.

Chad.

His name made her shiver. In a good way.

Drops of rain started falling out of the window. The wooden floor was cold now. The roof was a bit destroyed too, so some drops started falling on the floor in front of her and around her. A few fell on her leg.

She slowly stood up and touched her back on the wall. Her eyes closed, but she immediately opened them. She needed to sleep, god, she was really exhausted, tired of everything. She forced her mind to think of what had happened.

_Herself sobbing_

"_Rachel, you say that you _don't _know how that happened, don't you?"_

_Rachel didn't answer. Her eyes were hurting a lot. And that was because she actually had cried a lot._

"_Mom…I'm telling you…I-"started Rachel but her voice cracked at the end. She wasn't herself. Numbuh 362 Rachel would be strong, would know what to say, what to do. But that Rachel, the one that was crying couldn't do anything of that._

"_It's all that brat's fault, isn't it?" she heard his dad's voice. Angry. Shocked._

_Rachel didn't say anything just continued sobbing. He wasn't right at all. But he had a point._

"_I'm going-I'm going to kill him!" her dad said and he stood up and walked out of Rachel's room. _

_She slowly looked at her mom. She seemed confused, shocked, but not angry. Rachel could see all these feelings on her face. And then, apparently, Numbuh 362 woke up inside her. _

_She stood up and walked out of her room. "You are not going to do anything to him!" she shouted at her dad. He turned and looked at her. _

"_Now you're supporting him, aren't you?" her dad said and looked at her. _

_Rachel didn't stop there. "I love him! And he loves me too!"_

"_Really? I'm sure that he'll abandon you the next moment he'll learn about your secret!" he told her angrily._

She refused to remember the rest. She had a fight with her dad. He hit her, the first time he ever hit her. Then she left away.

She took her cellphone from her pocket. She saw her parents' countless phone calls.

She had to call Chad to come and take her from there.

And her baby in her belly.


	2. Chapter 2 - Scared

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kids Next Door.**

* * *

><p>Chad's face was pale. Rachel was sitting in front of him at the table. He had taken her from her hideout. But when he learnt why she was hiding there…that made him almost faint.<p>

Rachel was pregnant.

He took his face from his hands and looked at her. Her eyes were red, her hair were a bit tangled, she was keeping a towel with ice in it on her bruised arm. She was in a bad mess. His eyes moved on her belly. It was flat. _Not for a long time_, he thought and he put his face again in his hands.

His fault. It was his fault. _You're a big jackass_, he told himself. Great. Just great.

"Please, say something" he heard Rachel's voice stopping his thoughts. He stared at her again. Her lower lip was trembling. Her voice was slowly cracking.

"It's my fault." he only said. Rachel's reaction surprised him. She started sobbing, but she seemed a bit angry too.

"Damn, I don't want you to tell me it's your fault!" she said almost shouting, sobbing at the same time. "It's my fault too! I want you to tell me if you'll be next to me! If you'll protect me! That you won't abandon me, that you will stay with me!" She hid her face in her hands. "I can't do this anymore." She sobbed. "I'm tired. I want to have a normal life for once!"

Chad stood up from his chair and hugged her. She put her head on his shoulder. "Why is everyone so mean to me?" she sobbed.

"I'm not mean to you." He said and looked in her eyes. "I love you, Rachel. I promise" He took her hand in his "to protect you, to stay with you for the rest of my life."

A small smile appeared in Rachel's sad face. "You promise me?"

"Always" he said and kissed her on her forehead.

* * *

><p>When Rachel finally fell asleep, Chad walked to the living room and sat on the couch. There was silence, but he could hear the clock ticking. Thank god, his parents were in some sort of cruise in the Caribbean. But what will happen when they'll come back? What is he going to do with Rachel?<p>

How did he do that? Why was he that irresponsible?

His cellphone buzzed bringing him back to reality. He looked at the screen.

Unknown ID

_Who the hell is it?_, he thought and answered. "Hello?"

"Where's my daughter?" he heard an angry voice from the other line.

"Who the hell is it?" he asked, but he had an idea of who it was. And it scared him so much that idea.

"I'm Rachel's dad, and I'm asking you again, where is my daughter?" he shouted in Chad's ear. Chad's stomach hurt him, he started sweating.

"She's with me." He finally said. He didn't know where he lived, did he?

"Who do you think you are, you little bastard? What did you do to my daughter?" Rachel's father shouted and then Chad heard a woman voice talking to Rachel's father. "Leave me, Julia!" And the line went dead.

Chad put his hand on his forehead. The phone buzzed again. Unknown ID again.

"You are going to tell her to come back, or I'm going to bring her back by force. Heard me?" and the line went dead again.

Chad threw his cellphone on the other couch. "Fuck." he murmured and he heard steps behind him.

He turned and saw Rachel. "It was my dad, wasn't it?"

Chad didn't say anything. "Oh my god." Rachel said and returned to her room.


	3. Chapter 3 - Help

The next day, when she opened her eyes, Rachel saw a note on the cupboard next to her bed.

_Have to do some business. I'll be back soon._

_Chad_

Rachel sat on her bed and the same moment felt really sick. She automatically ran to the bathroom. After she threw up, she cleaned her mouth with water. She sat over the washbasin. She stared at the mirror. Was that really her? Tangled hair, tired eyes, and a pathetic expression on her face. _I'm so pathetic_, she thought and automatically tears started running from her eyes. She wiped them away angrily. _If this happens every time I puke, I'm gonna hit my head on the wall, _she thought.

She looked on her belly. She touched it and slowly smiled. "And what about you little one?" she whispered hoping that her baby could hear her.

* * *

><p>Numbuh Infinity thought a bit. Chad had just left his office, and the problem was what he had asked him.<p>

Someone knocked the door. "Come in." A bald boy with black glasses got inside. One of the best operatives in GKND.

"You called me to come?" Nigel Uno said and walked to the desk.

"I did." Numbuh Infinity said and looked at Nigel. "Chad Dickson was here."

"Really?" Nigel said and crossed his arms. "I had to hear from him since…"

"Two years." Numbuh Infinity completed Uno's sentence.

"Long time." Nigel said. "What's he doing?"

"Now he's trying to become a good dad." answered and when he saw Nigel's confused face he explained "He left Rachel McKenzie pregnant."

Nigel's eyes went bigger. "Numbuh 362? Seriously?"

"Yes, and he asked me now to help him to hide her until the baby will be born." Numbuh Infinity sat back. "You know, Numbuh 1, with parents like Chad and Numbuh 362, this baby is going to have really good skills. And if someone trains it to be one of the best, it's going to be more than best."

"And what do you want me to do?" Nigel asked.

"I was thinking…we could take the baby and train it to be a really good GKND operative." Numbuh Infinity said. "And since the baby is not born yet…"

"Are you telling me that you're gonna kidnap Rachel?" Nigel asked.

"Not me." Numbuh Infinity said and smiled. "You'll do it."

* * *

><p>Chad's head was hurting while he was driving his motorbike home. He had one question in his mind.<p>

Did he just made the biggest mistake in his whole life? _No, I did that for Rachel. And it's gonna help her and her baby._

_Our baby_, he corrected himself. He hadn't thought of what would it be to have a child. Would he be a good dad? He was only seventeen, Rachel was only fifteen. It seemed just…weird.

* * *

><p>Rachel dialed slowly the phone number on her cellphone. She waited for a few seconds and after two beeps, someone answered.<p>

"Hello?" she heard the familiar voice on the phone. Another perfect decommissioned operative.

"Hey, Fanny is that you?"


	4. Chapter 4 - Betrayed

"Rachel!" Fanny almost shouted at the phone. "Where are ye? What happen' to ye?" Rachel had re-met Fanny in her school. It was hard for her to pretend like she had never met her before, it was hard to believe that Numbuh 86 got decommissioned. They became soon best friends.

"Fanny, listen to me carefully." Rachel said and took a big breath. "First of all, I'm fine, okay?"

"Yer parents are lookin' for ye and I didn' know where ye've been!" Fanny told her.

"Look, tell my parents that I'm probably not coming back."' Rachel said in a sad tone. "Second, can you bring me some clothes please?"

"Ye're not comin' back?" Fanny almost whispered. "Where are ye then?"

"It doesn't matter where am I, when you'll have my clothes, I'll tell you where to meet me."

"Wait, are ye saying that we'll never meet each other again?" Fanny asked her sadly.

"I don't know, Fanny. Probably we'll meet again. But I want to stay hidden for some time." Rachel said. "You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too." Fanny said. "Ye'll tell me more when we'll meet, won't you?"

"Sure." Rachel lied. She didn't know if she would actually tell her friend. "Bye, Fanny."

"Bye, Rachel."

* * *

><p>When Chad got into the house, Rachel was surfing the Internet.<p>

"Hey, Rach." Chad said and smiled at her. She smiled back and stood up from the chair and hugged him.

"Where have you been?" she asked him sweetly.

"I wanted to do something." Chad answered. He wouldn't tell her about GKND. She would get angry probably, telling him that he didn't have to do something like that.

"Well, okay. "she said and looked in his eyes like she wanted to read his mind.

"What have _you _been doing here?" he asked her changing subject.

She lifted her shoulders. "Nothing at all. I just looked what the other ex-KND operatives are doing now. Oh, and I threw up."

Chad's eyes went bigger. "You threw up? Why?"

"I suppose that happens when you're pregnant." She answered and sat at the couch. Chad sat next to her and their eyes met. He fondled her cheek gently.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I did to you. If I could change that moment, I would do that." He whispered in her ear. She didn't say anything but smiled at him. He kissed her sweetly, and stopped by the moment he heard a car's engine from outside.

"Oh crap." he said nervously and stood up.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"My parents are here."

* * *

><p>Fanny felt bad. It was a rare feeling for her. She mostly felt angry or happy or mad about something. But now she only felt bad.<p>

About Rachel.

She took her phone and texted something and sent it. _Relax, _she told herself_, it's for her good._

That made Fanny to feel even worse. For everything.

For her life.

For making everyone believe that she forgot her childhood. Because the truth was that Fanny never got decommissioned. Her memories never got erased.

She was feeling sorry too about Rachel. Not because she didn't know where she was. She felt sorry because Rachel had trusted Fanny, and she betrayed her.

The SMS Fanny had sent was: _She's with him. Go get her._

**All reviews are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Before Nightmare

"Look, go hide in my room!" Chad told Rachel. Unfortunately, that moment they hears the key at the door. "Oh fuck." Murmured Chad. The next nanosecond his parents were in.

"Sweetheart, I missed you so much!" his mom said and hugged him. Then she noticed Rachel behind him. "Chad, we didn't know you had company."

"Actually, mom that's my girlfriend, Rachel and she came here uhm this morning because she wanted to ask me something. "Chad said fast.

"And she came here in her pajamas and oh-is that you T-shirt?" his dad asked. Rachel blushed hard.

"Ehh…uhm…" Chad tried to say something but his mom talked.

"Chad is fine if your girlfriend slept here last night." She said and smiled at Rachel. "Nice to meet you sweetie."

"Me too." Rachel said and smiled with a short smile. She was feeling weird wearing Chad's T-shirt like they did something last night. Which they did but they didn't do that last night.

"I thought you were coming next week." Chad said.

"We actually are _coming _next week, but we came for today to see you." His dad told him. _Okay you saw me now go_, Chad wanted to say but he just nodded.

"And we are leaving again at the afternoon." his mom continued. Chad left a breath that hadn't noticed he was holding. Thank god, they would live.

"Oh that's great!" Chad couldn't keep himself. "That you will stay here for today."

Rachel wasn't talking. "I'm going to prepare dinner. Your girlfriend is going to stay for dinner, isn't she? Great." His mom said and went to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Fish. Did they have to have fish for dinner? Rachel could almost feel herself turning green. Seriously she wanted to puke only by seeing the fish in her plate.<p>

"Rachel, don't you like fish?" Chad's mom asked her.

"No, it's just my stomach. It's hurting since yesterday." Rachel said.

"I see." Chad's mom said. "If you want, I can't prepare steak. I cook it with French fries…" Rachel couldn't keep herself, she put her hand on her mouth and ran to the bathroom. She heard Chad's mom asking "Is she okay?"

Throwing up again and then washing her mouth, she sat on the bathtub. She put her face in her hands and started thinking.

"Are you okay?" she heard Chad's voice. She took her head from her hands and stared at him. "I'm fine." She said. "It's nothing."

"Is there anything I can do to help you now?" Chad asked her and sat next to her. She smiled. "No, you have already done many things for me." He put a lock behind her ear and kissed her on the cheek.  
>"I promise, if anyone tries to hurt you, I'll kill him." He whispered at her and hugged her.<p>

Only if he knew, what would happen at the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh, next chapter will be...you'll see.;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 - The Nightmare Begins

Chad had gone to take Rachel's clothes from Fanny's. Rachel looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock. His parents had left a few minutes ago.

Rachel looked out of her room window. The night outside was dark and everything seemed so silent. She was really tired. And with these thoughts her eyes slowly closed.

_At night_

Rachel opened her eyes as she heard a strange noise in the darkness of the night. _Did Chad come back?_ She heard again the noise like someone was walking to the corridor out of her room.

This steps weren't Chad's. She was sure about it. Someone was out of her room. Rachel started sweating. The shadows in her room were like they were moving.

She slowly stood up from her bed and got in the bathroom and locked the door. She had taken her phone from her cupboard before. She needed Chad.

She dialed his phone. "Chad." She whispered.

"I'm coming." He said. "What's wrong?"

"Chad, someone is in the house." She whispered, her voice was trembling. She had to protect her baby.

She had to.

"Rachel, I'm coming. Where are you now?" his voice was calm, but she could hear that he was worried now.

"I'm locked in my bathroom. Chad come here, please." She heard the door of her bedroom. "Chad he's in my room!" her voice was trembling so hard, she couldn't control it.

"I'm coming. Stay right there." He said and hung up. She started shivering as she heard the steps in her room. She was sitting behind the door of the bathroom, holding the key with her hands. She was sweating badly. She had to protect herself and her baby. But mostly her baby.

_Please, don't notice the door, please_, she thought. Unfortunately she heard steps to the door of her bathroom. They were slow, like he was enjoying what he was doing. _Maybe it's a woman_, she thought. _The woman's steps would be lighter on the floor_. So, it was a man.

That scared Rachel the most. And then the door handle moved.

They had found her.

* * *

><p>Chad was running as fast as he could. Only they hurt Rachel. They would pay so much for it. The thought of Rachel was killing him. <em>I had to be there!<em>, he thought.

The house was at the corner.

* * *

><p>The handle at the door was moving fast. "We know you're in there!" a male voice said. Rachel's blood stopped in her body.<p>

The only thing she could do was one. She screamed as loud as she could. "Help! Please somebody help me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Pleaseeeee reeevieeew!If you like iT!<strong>

**If you like it morrrrrrrreeeeeeee, faveeee itttt!**

**If you SO MUCH FLUFFY LOVED IT, FOLLOW!**

**-Elfriede-**


	7. Chapter 7 - Still in Danger

Rachel looked desperately around the room wishing she could find something to defend herself. She felt tears coming in her eyes, as the man out of the door kept banging it.

_He's going to break the door, _she thought and shivered. _He will be in._

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel screamed and pulled the toilet seat cover and held it to defend herself.

The next moment there was a loud crash and the door was on the floor. Rachel screamed and held her belly with her one hand and with the other the toilet seat cover.

She looked at the man and froze.

It wasn't a man.

It was a teenager. A familiar one.

"Nigel" she whispered. Before she could do a step closer, someone punched him from behind.

"What the-?" he said and turned fast, earning another punch on the jaw.

"Get the hell away of Rachel!" Chad shouted and grabbed Nigel from the shirt collar. He was about to punch him again when he saw his face and froze like Rachel.

That was his mistake. Nigel kicked him on the face and ran out of the room. Chad fell on the floor holding his nose which was bleeding.

"Chad!" Rachel said and moved herself to Chad.

"Rachel" he said and looked at her. "Did he-did he hurt you?"

Rachel shook her head and hugged Chad. The tears in her eyes came from nowhere. "I was so scared." she said. "I thought he was gonna kill us."

Chad rubbed her back and hid his face in her hair. No. No one would hurt her or the baby. He wouldn't let anyone.

Rachel slowly pulled away and looked at him. "Come on, let's put some ice on your nose."

Chad smirked at her and they stood up. The same moment Rachel grabbed his hand.

"Chad" she said and her face went pale. "I-I don't feel really...well..."

And then she fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short and also cliffhanger but there will be more if there are also readers and REVIEWS!<strong>

**Readers+Reviews=me more happy and want a lot to write this story :)**

**P.S. Thank you RedheadPrincess61 for sending me the message!;)**

**-Elfriede-**


	8. AUTHOR NOTE

**Author Note:**

**Well, sorry guys. I'm kinda busy these days with the SasuSaku Month in the Naruto area and stuff...so I'll try to update this story as soon as possible. **

**-Elfriede-**


End file.
